Song of Our Lives
by Amaya05
Summary: Mikan was given the opportunity to represent the academy and be a singer unknown to her, the academy secretly wants her to be a bait to the AAO. While Natsume is far away from her. How can Natsume protect her?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1 – The reason he left

Its been 7 years since Mikan entered the academy. Only three months left and it will be 8 years since she entered the academy and three months before she turns 18 on January. She is already 17 years old, her hair is now laid down, her auburn straight hair reached her waist. She wears a little make-up now, thanks to the help of Misaki, who is now engaged to her Tsubasa Sempai. She is still simple despite now that she is already a 3 star after perfecting her nullifying alice. Her cheerfulness, kind attitude never died out. She is still childish but she has matured enough to be serious and not to be dense at some things. Men fall for her and are always challenging each other for who will win her heart. But Mikan is not interested in any of them, she is only interested in one person…

"Mikan!" a girl outside Mikan's bedroom door shouted. Mikan is still inside her room, staring at her reflection on the mirror. She realized the changes which occurred these past years… and she hoped that at least the person she loves will notice her… She was startled when there was a loud bang on her door.

"Okay! Hotaru! I'm coming!" Indeed it was her bestfriend who also changed these past 8 years, she became more expressive on her feelings and she lets people see her true self specially to Mikan and her now 4 years boyfriend, Ruka who is Natsume's bestfriend.

"Wow! Does it took you forever just to fix yourself in the morning? We only got minutes before the class starts!" Hotaru told Mikan. "Then, you should have gone ahead of me if you can't wait to see Ruka soon…Anyway, its our first day in college, we don't want to rush it, right?" Mikan replied with a smile on her face.

They walked towards the college school building. Mikan is looking at the fully bloomed cherry trees, she smiled. She cannot forget the memories she had with Natsume. She wonders when he will return in the academy… its already five years since he left the academy.

Flashback…(5 years ago)

The school was being attacked by the anti-alice academy, the dangerous ability type members were called to gather in the front gate, ready to fight on their arrival… While the others were given task to defend and evacuate the children. Mikan's batch were already highschool so they must remain together with the college to defend.

"Natsume! I want to fight with you, I can help, you know that right? Please Natsume…" Mikan begged to Natsume. While Natsume stand up ready to run to the front gate. They were in the northern forest under the sakura tree having a good conversation, they were already close friends, in fact they looked couple to other people, they just don't want to admit it with each other. "Mikan don't be hard-headed and be with Hotaru and the others, protect the children and be in a safe place, I want you to always be safe, I'm not there to protect you, okay?" Natsume gently said, he kissed Mikan on the forehead then as fast as the wind, he was nowhere in sight. Mikan sighed and ran to where the others were.

End of the flashback.

"Earth to Mikan!" Hotaru shouted in Mikan's right ear. "Whoa! Ouch! That hurts Hotaru! What was that you were saying?" Mikan asked. "I said that you have 3 months left to prepare for your debut, aren't you planning to celebrate?" Hotaru asked.

"Come to think of it, I really don't want to celebrate, I can't enjoy myself like before to tell you honestly…" Mikan replied sadly. "Its been five years since he left the academy Mikan, to go around the world to have fun. You should move on, I know you love him but we don't even know if he will come back and if he will return your love when he comes back. There are so many men, falling head over heels to you Mikan, don't be stupid again to wait for him, you've waited enough." Hotaru snapped.

Mikan was hurt by the words Hotaru said, it hit her. Was she really stupid? Stupid enough to fall for him and wait for his return? Hotaru doesn't know anything. Mikan angrily shouted at Hotaru that she doesn't know anything about Natsume and about them, then she hurriedly ran to the Northern Forest, to their Sakura tree…Mikan lied down on the grass under the Sakura tree… she cried herself out.

Flashback…

The anti-alice and alice academy fought… Mikan and the others already finished evacuating the children then they were off to go and help Natsume and the others. When they arrived at the front gate, many of the dangerous ability types were already badly wounded.

"Natsume!" Mikan worriedly shouted for his name. His body is already weakening due to the use of his alice… Mikan badly wanted to save them and stop this fight so she hurriedly went to the front gate where antialice members were trying to desperately destroy the gate to invade inside, without letting anyone stop her. She hold onto the railings of the gate. The men saw her and wants to make her their hostage to open up the building if they can only destroy the little barrier left in the gate. She looked at Natsume who then by that time also looked at her direction. Natsume was shocked and he was unguarded and was thrown to the wall of the gate. "Natsume!" Mikan was now mad and worried. She then took a deep breath and released her alice and the whole anti-alice group was nullified from the gate she was holding spreading to the outside of the academy. Not only that her power enveloped the whole school like a blue transparent shield. They retreated. Mikan who used her alice to the full extent collapsed.

She woke up to find herself in a hospital room, Natsume was there holding her hand… Natsume was glad she was awake. "I thought you would never wake up, you've been asleep for one week now. I was so worried, don't do that ever again, okay?" Natsume scolded. "Sorry, I just want to end it all, end the war, I badly wanted it. I don't want danger to you and everyone." Mikan explained.

"Listen Mikan, I have to go away and finish off the anti-alice, I'm with the other members. We cannot let this happen again, them attacking the school. We are going around the world and find the instigators. Just like you said, we have to end it. We cannot be forever defensive, so Persona decided to make us offensive too." Natsume said to Mikan. Mikan thought she didn't hear it correctly, go away? Around the world? Mission? End? Mikan's thought was disturbed again by Natsume. "So, Mikan, I will go away, I can't promise you that I'd be back, this is a tough mission, I trusted you as my closest friend more than Ruka, so you are the only one who knows the true reason why I will go away. Mikan, the anti-alice wants you, that's why I also volunteered to go to this mission, I don't want you in danger. The reason that the others know is that we will attend many alice academies around the world to perfect our alice. We can't let the true mission slip away from anyone's mouth as much as possible. Heck, even you wasn't allowed to know the true reason. But I hope you understand. I'm doing this for you, for the whole academy. Don't let anyone know the true reason, even Hotaru, promise me Mikan?" Natsume asked. "I can't accept that you're going to leave me, I… lo-…like you Natsume, you're the friend who is always there for me, Don't leave me behind please…" Mikan pleaded. "Now, that I know you're okay, we can leave as soon as possible, Mikan, I want you to accept it and understand, Here take this…" Natsume gave Mikan a necklace with their names' engravings at the back. Natsume put it at Mikan's neck and locked it. "This will serve as a reminder of me, take care of it, it belongs to my mother although I had someone to put our names at the back.. Mikan, for you, I will do my best to come back but I can't promise, I'll always be thinking of you, you're my light in darkness." Mikan quietly nodded. "You know Mikan, you should put your hair down, you're old for pigtails…" Natsume said. Mikan weakly smiled at Natsume, she was still tired, she fell asleep until the next day. When she was sound asleep, Natsume left for the mission but before he left, he kissed Mikan's sweet lips, a teardrop fell from Mikan's eyes, Natsume kissed it away then left.

End of flashback.

Mikan sat up, she misses Natsume. But he left for her five years ago, no one knows that. She looked at the necklace and kissed it. She was angry that Natsume left without saying goodbye. Somehow, she wished that Natsume is safe wherever he is.

After two hours, Mikan went back to her classroom, she missed the first period. Hotaru was not talking to her, so Mikan sat at the back of the room. Then, Narumi sensei walked in, she announced that there will be a student chosen to work while studying but as a singer. The government wants that a student must be at least be seen on media in order not to arouse suspicions from people around the world that their school was not normal.

"Mikan, you were chosen, since you have the talent and that the academy trusts that you could do this." Narumi gladly told Mikan and then left giving them a free period, Mikan was shocked. But Mikan accepted it since she wants something that can make her forget Natsume for awhile. So her official training and recording will start tomorrow. Mikan was congratulated by her friends. She approached Hotaru and excused her outside.

"Hotaru, I'm sorry. But you can't make me forget him just like that, so let me move on myself if I think that it's time that I should." Mikan said to Hotaru. Hotaru smiled and said sorry but promised that he will hit Natsume 100 times of her latest baka gun the moment he returns. Then they hugged each other and went back to their friends to talk about Mikan's career.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – I hope my song reaches your heart

CHAPTER 2 – I hope my song reaches your heart

The next day, Mikan was excused for her classes and was now on the studio inside the Academy to record her first song. Mikan held the mike, Narumi was outside supporting her. The music started and she started singing and Mikan officially started her life as a singer. (The song is Wherever You Will Go which is by The Calling)

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon as all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

The song ended, the staff clapped and Narumi is smiling widely at her while clapping. She went out the recording room, she was so nervous and she asked the director if she was bad, but the director said that it is so good, he wants it to be played in the radio as soon as possible, he said she will be a great star someday. Mikan asked if her friends could play the instruments for her so they will be at least like a band, and the director told her that he will think about it.

On the ride back to the academy, Narumi looked proudly at Mikan, then suddenly he said, "Mikan-chan this can serve as your communication to Natsume you know, if you will be a hit internationally and around the world." Mikan was shocked and remained quiet. Then Narumi added, "I know the true reason why he left, and I know that every song that you will be singing will be dedicated to him, and I think if he hears your name and your song, wherever he is, it will keep him moving on and if the destiny permits it, then maybe even the way back to you. I know Natsume cares about you so much that's why he went and accepted the mission, so Mikan, do also your best on your career, it can lead you to your dreams." Narumi said to Mikan thoughtfully and smiling. Mikan smiled back and hugged Narumi and promised him that she will do her best.

When they arrived back at the campus, Mikan was greeted by her friends who has flowers with them, congratulating her. Everyone was there in their class B, except Natsume. They started to have picnic in the Sakura Tree. While everyone is busy preparing the food and place, Mikan touched the tree and closed her eyes, it feels like she is connected at Natsume if she do this, she opened her eyes when she felt a presence in her back, its Sumire, they have been close friends now although ocassionaly they argue. Sumire smiled to her. "So what's bothering you? You know you should smile often, specially that from tomorrow you will be officially a singer, although I think I know the reason why you're not the same old Mikan, but you know, for me, Natsume left for a reason, he is not like that to just go around the world and have fun and leave you behind, I know that he looks at you differently, Mikan, if I am Natsume, I think he will want you to smile you know." Sumire then looked at the sky. Mikan just nodded her head. Then they were called by Koko and said that the snack was ready. And they ran back to where they are and had fun.

The next day, her song is played on the radio as expected. Everyone was excitedly listening. But to Mikan she can only hope it will reach Natsume, wherever he is…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – Natsume's whereabouts

CHAPTER 3 – Natsume's whereabouts

In China, Natsume is resting in his room, he was tired of his mission last night, but at least they were successful to put down 3 men that were members of the top members of the anti-alice in China. But the founder is still nowhere to be found, and it's the last, then he can go home to Mikan. They already killed the top members of each country but it seems that the founder is as slippery as a fish. In going around the world, he learned that the anti-alice badly wanted Mikan. He turned the radio on his bedside table to relax himself. He switched the channel where different popular songs from different parts of Asia could be heard.

"So let's listen now to the song from the single album of Mikan Sakura from Japan, its her first song from her album Fire, she is still a student and 17 years old but really talented, so here's her first song, Wherever You Will Go." The dj of the channel said, then the song started. Natsume was shocked on what he heard. He sat up on bed and turned the volume loeder. Natsume smiled and listened.

"It is definitely Mikan's voice, somehow I believed that this day will come and she will be a singer." Natsume thought proudly. After the song, he immediately got up and changed clothes, he wanted an album himself and he plans on having an album reserved for him. He went out to have him reserve an album of Mikan's.

Back to Mikan, now her fanboys doubled. "Mikan, we totally envy you." Anna and Nonoko said at their friend. Mikan smiled and said, "Thanks guys, I may be a singer but I don't have what I want. I hope it can reach him." Anna and Nonoko looked at each other, they understand what she meant. "Oh yeah, Mikan, you're birthday will be on three months from now, what do you plan on your debut? You're earning money, I think you can easily afford a glamorous birthday party." Anna said, and Nonoko nodded at Mikan. "Oh I totally forgot that my birthday is coming, thanks for reminding me, but I will think about celebrating, but I promise to have fun with you guys, where do you want me to treat you all at Central Town, of course the Class B is the only one to exclusively have me on my birthday… Hahahahaha!" Mikan happily said. The class B was happy at least Mikan doesn't want to be alone with herself on her birthday. But she doesn't know that her friends have plans for her.

Mikan went to the cafeteria during break and sat on the table with Ruka. "Where's Hotaru?" Mikan asked Ruka. "She said she was busy and has to do many reports on her lab. So how's the new star?" Ruka said joking. Mikan smiled and told Ruka how she badly wanted her songs to reach to Natsume. Ruka knows that Natsume has a good reason why he left them. He doesn't believe the reason that he left just to empower himself and travel around the world. He still remembers the last conversation he had with him…

Flashback

"Natsume, you should eat, you've been here in Mikan's room for a week now. If she's awake, I know she doesn't want you to torture yourself." Ruka said to Natsume while offering food. "Ruka, I can't believe I let myself involve her to danger, I care for her so much, it hurts to see her like this." Natsume sadly said. He was so depressed on what happened. "Ruka, leave me alone with her for awhile. Thanks Ruka for understanding me, I know you do, I also know you know what I feel about her." Natsume said. Ruka nodded and left the room.

End of flashback.

"Ruka, I don't know what Natsume feels about me, but its okay if he doesn't love me back but I hope I can express it to him before he rejects me…" Mikan was cut off when she was called for the headmaster's office. Ruka watched her go, he doesn't want to tell Mikan that Natsume feels the same, he wants Natsume to fight off his demons and tell it to Mikan directly.

At the headmaster's office, Mikan was congratulated by the headmaster for her good work. That her song was a total hit. And told her that she will be recording her other remaining songs of her album starting tomorrow and have her MTV of some of her songs as well, she will be excused from class for 3 months because she will be staying in a five star hotel near the studio, Narumi will be with her. She was given a list of songs she wants to have an MTV with and the headmaster said that the director wants Mikan to finish the single album first before having her friends join her. And that Mikan can soon write her own songs.

She went to her room and packed her things, and told her friends she will be leaving for 3 months. They said they will wait for her return since it will be her birthday. She hugged them all and they had party in a bar at Central Town where they asked Mikan to sing any song she wants in the stage to fight off her stage fright.

Mikan let herself walked to the stage, she chose from the karaoke and smiled when she saw the song she wants to sing and entered the code. The music started and she held the mike. (It's a song from the movie Corpse Bride)…

Mikan started to sing…

If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain  
If you cut me with a knife it's still the same  
And I know her heart is beating  
And I know that I am dead  
Yet the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
For it seems that I still have a tear to shed

If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain  
In the ice or in the sun it's all the same  
Yet I feel my heart is aching  
Though it doesn't beat it's breaking  
And the pain here that I feel  
Try and tell me it's not real  
I know that I am dead  
Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed

After her song, every person inside the bar applauded and cheered for her success in her career. Mikan smiled and get down the stage. She high five Koko who escorted her back to her chair on their wide round table in the center of the bar. Actually it looks like they already own the round table because they are always sitting there, anyone who dares to sit there who is not a member of Class B specially "The Gang" is doomed. It is one of their territory besides the Sakura Tree. They resumed the night with lots of dances and drinking 'til they dropped to their own rooms without changing clothes due to exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – The Start of Mikan's Career

CHAPTER 4 – The Start of Mikan's Career

Its early in the morning although Mikan admitted to herself that she wants to sleep more because of last night but being a soon to be star is no excuse. She lazily went out of the bed and proceeded to taking a bath and brushing her teeth. It's a good thing that she already packed her belonging days ago. She changed to her clothes which is a pair of jeans, white razor back shirt and a pair of white flipflops. She took her belongings and went down to the dorm's lobby where she will be picked up by Narumi.

"Its only 6am I bet they are all asleep from last night. But its okay if I won't be able to see them, 'coz I know I will be back hehehe…" Mikan thought while dragging her bags down on the stairs.

"What made you think people can sleep when you're so noisy dragging you're bags Mikan." Mikan was shocked and scared and she accidentally let go of her bag which fell down into the floor. Mikan felt as if Hotaru read her mind specifically.

"What made you think you can leave without saying goodbye to us." Sumire added. Mikan looked at Sumire, trust it to her friends to clearly saw what's on her mind just now. She looked at both and them and was shocked to see that "The Gang" were all there. The guys took Mikan's bag and carried it for her while the girls cling to Mikan like there's no tomorrow. When they arrived at the lobby, Narumi is already there waving his hand. Mikan let go of her friends and walked to Narumi, the guards took Mikan's bag from the boys. Mikan looked at them and smiled her biggest and warmest smile ever only reserved for her friends. Then she waved goodbye before walking out of the lobby. Her friends also waved goodbye and others are shouting to bring them back presents. "The Gang" were so proud of their Mikan. And they will wait for her return after 3 months.

Mikan entered the limousine with Narumi and she cried a little and Narumi said to cheer up because she will see them again after 3 months. Mikan tearfully smiled and agreed. Then they are off to go.

In the Philippines

Natsume is wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of shorts and a Havianas Cartoonista slippers. "I can't believe its so hot here, with my alice, its twice the heat. Phew…" Natsume whispered to himself while walking in the street, he noticed that in this country there's so many small stores in every corner and the other's are blocking the way of the cars. He noticed an old man, he seems different in what he sells, he looked closer to the items that he was selling… He saw that its jewelries – customized! It's a block of letters in steel that can be chained and forms a word. He asked the man how much it is (oh they can speak different language due to an alice machine invented that they can understand and speak in a language with the use of it).

_"Magkano to magpagawa ng ganyan?"_ (How much does making of that cost?) Natsume said while still eyeing the item. The old man looked at him and smiled.

_"Para ba yan sa kasintahan mo, sa tingin ko hindi ito magugustuhan ng isang lalaki na tulad mo."_ (Is it for your girlfriend? Because for me, I'm sure that a guy like you won't like it.) The old man replied. Natsume nodded. The old man gave a paper and pen to Natsume and asked him to write the name so he can make it. Natsume knows well how to write using letters so he didn't need an alice machine for that. He took the paper and the pen, and wrote M I K A N – N A T S U M E and handed it back. The old man smiled and said its kind of long for a wrist of a woman. Natsume then took back the paper and pen and instead wrote, M x N ALWAYS, the old man said this will do and asked for the design to be used, Natsume chose the plain steel. When it was finished, the man gave it to him, when Natsume was about to pull his wallet, the old man stopped him.

_"Libre nalang sayo, naalala ko sayo ang kabataan ko."_ (Its for free for you, I was reminded of myself when I was young while looking at you) Natsume gratefully said his thanks and left, now, he thought that this can be a great gift for her 18th birthday. And he sighed when he remembered its still after 3 months and that is if he can give it personally – he hoped.

Back at the hotel

When Mikan and Narumi arrived, Mikan wasn't given a chance to rest, she was informed she will be having her recording now specially she was given a time inside the academy to review the songs given to her. She then went to the recording station across the hotel with Narumi with her.

Inside the Recording Room, Mikan closed her eyes and feel the beat of the music in her headphones. (The song is Three Wishes from The Pierces)

We'd be so less fragile  
If we're made from metal  
And our hearts from iron  
And our minds from steel  
And if we built an army  
Full of tender bodies  
Could we love each other  
Would we stop to feel

And you want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away

You say you want to know her like a lover  
And undo her damage, she'll be new again  
Soon you'll find that if you try to save her  
It will lose her anger  
You will never win

And you want three wishes:  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away

You want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
You want never bitter  
And all delicious  
And a clean conscience  
And all it's blisses  
You want one true lover with a thousand kisses  
You want soft and gentle and never vicious  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away

Mikan sang the song beautifully from her heart. She did it perfectly like she practiced a million times before. The director informed her that she is extraordinary afterall. Because of her great performance, she was given an early break to rest in her room and will resume tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4 – Mikan's Successful Career

CHAPTER 5 – Mikan's Successful Career and her upcoming Birthday Bash

"At last Hotaru I finished all my MTV awhile ago, now I CAN GO BACK HOME! I'm so happy! Hello? Hotaru are you still there?" Mikan asked while looking outside her window in her five-star room. "I'm still here even though you called me at what hour already Mikan for Pete's sake can't it wait tomorrow for you to give the message? Anyway got to go I'm really sleepy. Nightnight." Hotaru dropped the call. Mikan looked sadly at her phone while thinking who is sleeping at the time of ten pm, it is her debut tomorrow and she's not sure if she can go home early tomorrow. Specially it will be tomorrow that her first music video will be released on television worldwide. Sure three months pass by quickly. She then changed to her nightgown and let sleep claim her.

In the United States of America…

"Its so early in the morning who would knock at my bedroom door…grrrr!" Natsume whined as he walked to the door. As he opened it he was shocked to see Persona, its already been 5 years since he last saw him and gave him his mission. He felt there is something bad going to happen.

"Still as cocky as ever huh, won't you let me in inside your five star room hotel specially when the Academy is the one paying for this. Hmpt." Persona said to Natsume while looking around the room. "What are you doing here? What do you want now?" Natsume snapped at Persona.

"I will get straight to the point, the real reason your little girlfriend was chosen to be the representative of the school is not only because of her talent but also as a bait to lure the founder of Anti-Alice to come to us since we all know, Mikan is who they want. Being publicly known and doing things outside the academy gives us the opportunity to lure the founder." Persona explained proudly to Natsume who on the other way around looks very worried. "Damn you for using her, I told you to stay away from them as I am doing these missions for all of you! And…" Natsume was cut off by Persona. "I know that you will act like this and you will like what I will say next because you are now going back to Japan. Because we will wait when the founder will come out to get your little kitty. You will be back to protect the academy and her if you can as her own personal bodyguard. Don't you like your new mission? Though I'm telling you now that if you will be carefree and not alert, you will lose her." Persona said before he left and leaving Natsume's passport and ticket on the coffee table.

When Persona is nowhere in the room, Nastume promised to himself that he will not fail to protect Mikan. Then he smiled because he can return to her now specially it will be her birthday tomorrow. He must be prepared for this.

Inside the Alice Academy…

"Mou, Hotaru, its already late in the evening we are almost finish can't we get some sleep and continue this tomorrow? We are working nonstop for almost a week now." Whined Ruka. "It is her birthday tomorrow, her debut! We must make her happy since Natsume is not here for her. I dropped her call so we can finish this okay?" Hotaru said threateningly to Ruka.

The next day…

Halfway between America and Japan…

Natsume can't believe what he is seeing on the television on the airplane, its his Mikan on her first released music television video. Mikan has changed into a more beautiful woman, a woman. She wore a simple white dress, she let her hair down which curls at the end. She looks so simple yet dashingly beautiful and fabulous. She looks sad as he look on her eyes in the television. But he also knew that Mikan is waiting for him because of the theme in her album, she wants to go to the fire and be burned by it. The song is her second hit, Bring Me To Life (which is by Evanescence originally). "Mikan wait for me, in a few hours I will be with you." Natsume thought. He can't wait any longer to have her in his arms.

At the Alice Academy…

It was already 5 in the afternoon when Mikan arrived in the Academy. She went directly to the college hall as she followed Hotaru's direction. She is still on her pink gown due to the party before she left in the hotel in celebration for her success. Mikan finally arrived to the college building, excited to see her friends. She opened the door and was shocked to see what's inside.

"Happy Birthday Mikan!" Everybody said at Mikan's welcome party. Mikan was stunned to see that the class prepared for her debut. Red roses can be seen everywhere inside the hall of the college building, a tarpaulin greeting her Happy 18th birthday, a large lcd screen where her music video is playing, a large buffet table and a dance floor. Her friends really prepared for this. They asked the teachers to use the hall exclusively for them. Everybody is there including Tsubasa and Misaki. Mikan was so happy and cried because she was so touched by her friends. The only one missing is Natsume. But even though he is not there Mikan is happy with her friends.

They asked Mikan to sit at her princess chair. Then her friends started giving their 18 messages for her. Hotaru is the first one, then Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, and her other classmates. Then the music was turned on as Hotaru asked Mikan to be danced by the 18 men, first Mikan danced with Ruka, Kokoroyomi, Mochu, and their other classmates. She is currently dancing with Narumi sensei, her 17th partner.

"Oh my God! Ruka, I miscalculated the boys, I didn't know I unconsciously counted Natsume as part of the 18 boys, we need one now. Oh no, the song is almost finished!" Hotaru worriedly said to Ruka. Ruka thought Hotaru was never this careless, hmm time changes everything I guess, maybe it is because she is not cold anymore.

"Ruka! What are we going to do? I want it to be perfect for Mikan!" Ruka was shocked when Hotaru shouted. He was about to suggest something when someone touched his back. And when he looked,

"NATSUME!" Both Hotaru and Ruka said. "Am I late? I believe I can be the last guy, am I correct?" Natsume said smiling at them. "Since when did you came back?" Ruka asked. "That's not the time to ask for questions, the song ended already. Natsume you still owe me for leaving Mikan but I let you pass tonight and make Mikan happy. Now go, dance with her." Hotaru pushed Natsume to the dance floor.

Mikan is currently facing the other way and was startled when she felt someone hugged her from behind. Its touch is familiar… Mikan looked at her back and was surprised to see Natsume. His hair is so long and messy but he's still handsome, more handsome. And she can see how well built his body is. "Happy birthday my Mikan, I told you I will be back for you." Natsume said to her right ear. Mikan blushed and hugged Natsume very tightly and cried. "You Baka! Why didn't you keep in touch! And how dare you leave me without properly saying…" Mikan was cut off when Natsume kissed her lips passionately. She closed her eyes and responded the kiss, everyone cheered for the reconciliation of the two. They know that they are perfect for each other. After the kiss, the song started, it is Save the Last Dance For Me by the Drifters. (if you know queer as folk, its such as a wonderful dance, just think of it as Natsume being Brian and Mikan being Justin) Natsume lifted Mikan at the end of the song. Mikan received the best gift of the night and it is Natsume.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 – Two Becoming as One

CHAPTER 6 – Two Becoming as One

Mikan was really happy and satisfied to be in Natsume's arms. She smiled at him and he smiled a little. Natsume led Mikan outside in the balcony, and the others started to party on their own, Mikan looks at the full moon which shines brightly to them. Natsume took her hand and put on the bracelet that he got in the Philippines. Mikan was dumbstruck of the beauty of the bracelet, its simple but beautiful. She pecked Natsume's lips and mouthed thank you. Natsume hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you back for good?" Asked Mikan. Natsume took Mikan's shoulders and looked at her straight in her eyes, he answered, "Yup, for good. I want to be your personal bodyguard now that I know there will be many fanboys drooling over you." Mikan was happy that Natsume is back for good. She wanted to be with him, be one with him, show him how much she appreciated his return and his love. Unlike when they were younger, its like informal that they are together, and she knows this time she wanted a relationship. "Natsume, are we together now? You know as boyfriend-girlfriend?" Natsume looked at her weirdly, "And I thought that since I left you that we are already together." Then Natsume looked away pouting. "No, what I meant is officially, you know, in front of their eyes…" Mikan sadly replied. "Mikan, you're mine before and still now but if that's what you're thinking to have a real relationship, then be it, let me say that you are officially mine, although I know that other people already knew it." Natsume explained. "I'm so happy Natsume!" Mikan screamed and jumped at Natsume, locking her legs in Natsume's waist, Natsume felt his lower part hardened and he held onto Mikan in order for her not to fall, Natsume whispered into Mikan's ear that he wanted to be with her alone right now to show how much he had missed her. Mikan nodded and let herself be dragged by Natsume secretly away from the party. Mikan was thinking its inappropriate to leave her own party but shrugged it off as Natsume is more important, she knows they will understand.

When they arrived at Natsume's room, Natsume locked the door and switched the radio on with the music playing by Hoobastank which is Inside of You. He then opened the lampshade beside his bed and closed the main light. Mikan knows what may happen tonight but she doesn't care, as long as she can be with Natsume. Natsume approached her slowly and first touched her hands and kissed her lips softly, Mikan responded, she didn't know Natsume can also be this gentle. Natsume still kissing her, carried Mikan to the bed. He kissed her while caressing her body. He felt really good, he missed her so much and he knows the way Mikan reacts to his every touch that she feels the same.

_It seems so obvious  
There's something up with us  
I swear I feel it  
From across the room.  
So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, miss,  
But I think I'll kill myself  
If I never know..._

He slowly removed her gown by unzipping its zipper on the side and kissed every part of her body that he can reach. The gown dropped at the side of the bed. He looked at her body and god he must be so lucky, there is a goddess in front of him, she's so simple but so beautiful. He kissed her lips again.

_What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
'cause I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you..._

Mikan can't wait for more, she also started to remove Natsume's polo shirt and pants, she didn't know she could be this wild, Natsume drives her wild, he brings out the wildness in her. Natsume let himself be undressed by Mikan. Mikan then let herself be on top and started kissing his body down while removing all of his clothes including his brief. She is wondering where she learned this. Natsume moaned with every kiss.

_Just ask and I will do  
Anything you want me to  
There is no limit  
To how far I will go..  
And Im sure I can't pretend  
To be a gentlemen..  
But before I began,  
I just gotta know,  
Just gotta know..._

Natsume can't take the torture anymore and he pushed Mikan back under him and he put himself on the top and removed Mikan's bra and panty. Which of course he looked at first because its still polkadots, he smirked and smiled. Mikan blushed and looked away then gasped when she felt something on her lower part and was shocked when he looked that its Natsume's hands working in there. Natsume kissed her stomach and he can't wait any longer to feel her so he asked permission if he can proceed. "Mikan, there's no rewinding of things, do you understand?" Nastume asked while kissing her lips. "I'm ready my love as long as you'll swear I'll be the only one you'll love." Mikan replied. Natsume smireked, Mikan knows the answer. Then Natsume positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed his manhood until Mikan adjusted. Mikan cried in pain but Natsume kissed it away.

_What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
'cause I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you..._

Natsume pushed and pulled until gently until Mikan danced the rhythm with him and that's his cue that he can make it faster. He wished this night will never end. It feels so good to be inside of her.

_For now I'll play the game  
And I'm waiting for your move  
But I've got to say  
That I never lose.._

What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
'cause I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...  
When I'm inside of you.  
You...  
You...  
You...  
When I'm inside of you...

And it ended with each other screaming I Love You, its short but memorable for both of them, they didn't bother getting into their clothes, they just stayed connected and let sleep claim them as soon as their eyes closed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 – Alice Band

CHAPTER 7 – Alice "Gang"

Mikan woke up in Natsume's arms but more specifically due to the loud banging on the door. Natsume is also awake and is not moving, they were both thinking who could it be, its only 6:00 in the morning then they both remembered what they did last night and they both run quickly in the opposite side of the room. Mikan bringing the blanket with her and is leaning on the bedroom window while Natsume is leaning in the bedroom door without nothing on. Then a shout made them find their clothes and put them on. "Natsume I know Mikan is there with you, she's not in her room, Hotaru's really pissed you know." Ruka shouted outside the bedroom door, actually he was already inside Natsume's living room, only the bedroom door is locked. Natsume opened the door slightly trying to look like nothing big happened.

"And since when were you bothered because of that?" Natsume said glaring at Ruka.

"Why won't you let me in? Oh I know, I bet you and Mikan is not yet finished making out aren't you? I heard from my friends that you're both too exhausted to go to class which I don't know why but I think I do know." Ruka replied smiling. And Natsume was about to say something when…

"Ruka-pyon! Goodmorning, I'm going now hehehe." Mikan shouted while running and slamming the door behind her. Ruka noticed that her hair's a mess and the make-up too, and her dress is how well you will describe it, burned at the side where he guess is where the zipper is located.

"So, mind sharing your escapades specially when the birthday celebrant is mysteriously missing on her own celebration?" Ruka teasingly said to Natsume. Natsume just smiled and went to take a bath. Ruka waited for him in the living room. He was thinking if Natsume is back for good. The real reason he left, damn, his friend has a lot of explaining to do.

"So how about Hotaru? What is your relationship with her?" Natsume said while taking his schoolbag. He is still the same, his uniform not fully buttoned at the top, not wearing his necktie and a messy hair. Ruka blushed and said they are just friends. Which Natsume replied with a smirk. Then they went out of the room to go to their class.

"You know we have a lots to talk about…" Ruka said while walking. Natsume replied that he will explain with Mikan and when their gang is complete. Ruka nodded.

In Mikan's Special Star Room

Her heart is beating like crazy, did she just given herself and let herself be divirginized?! But she was happy that it was Natsume. She smiled and took a bath to ready for class. When she opened her bathroom she was startled that a baka gun was staring at her.

"Hotaru I can explain!" Mikan screamed while shielding her face and head.

"How can you leave the party I prepared for you? But thank God that I am also happy to see you smiling like before that I'll let you pass ok? And I will shoot this bullet to Natsume instead so let's go, or we'll be late." Hotaru said while walking out of the room. Mikan followed after taking her bag. "Hotaru I know I have to explain so let me explain with Natsume okay?" Mikan said while smiling, Hotaru just nodded without looking at her.

In the Classroom

Natsume and Ruka entered, everybody of their gang encircled around Natsume, interrogating him on why he left Mikan, blah blah blah. Natsume just ingnored them and went to his old seat which is still vacant since he left. Mikan then arrived with Hotaru and Mikan went to her seat beside Natsume, Natsume gave her a peck in the lips, everybody's jaws dropped. Natsume and Mikan said they are together so don't be shocked. They are not shocked because they are together, they did not expect Natsume to be showy in public. They were supposed to ask their questions when the school principal arrived with Mikan's director.

"Goodmorning class, Mikan Sakura your first album was a total hit, so because of that I'll let you do your request for the band and to sing your own composed songs, so I'm expecting your band to play and rehearse with your new songs in front of me next month okay? The academy will give you this day as free period for you to prepare, and they will provide high class instruments for you. That's all, thank you." Said the Director and left.

"For my announcement, Mikan Sakura, I'm here to tell you that Natsume is your official guard now. Because you are going to be exposed in the outside since there are many states asking us to have you perform concerts." The Principal said and side glanced at Natsume before leaving. Natsume kew well why Mikan was exposed, because she is the bait, he'll protect her with his life.

"Yippee! At last I could perform with my friends!" Mikan sreamed in delight. She continued, "so me being the singer, Hotaru I know you can play the organ, so be it, Mochu the drums, Anna and Nonoko second voice, then who can play the lead and bass, rhythm guitar?" Mikan wondered.

"I can play the rhythm." Ruka said. Mikan smiled and nodded. "I want all of our gang to be in the band, how about you Yuu to be in charge of the whole group's costume and everything? And Sumire I know you can play violin! Koko?" Mikan said, Sumire nodded and was happy to be included in the band. Koko said he doesn't know anything how to play. "How about you Natsume, can you play something?" Mikan smiled sweetly. "Hmm… I can do both the lead or bass but I can also sing with you. Koko, I can teach you play both lead and bass so we could alternately playing it, right? Until you can master one of it." Natsume said. Everyone was shocked again that he participated easily.

"Then we can start immediately to practice then!" Mikan jumped around excited.

"Wait, have you written any songs already?" Asked Hotaru. "Yup, just don't have any background music for it yet." Mikan said. They all nodded, with them working together its not a problem. "Then its settled then, I'm going to report the members of the band now." Mikan said and write their names in a paper.

Mikan – lead vocalist

Natsume – lead vocalist, bass or lead guitar

Ruka – Rhythm guitar

Kokoroyomi – Bass or Lead guitar

Hotaru – Piano or Organ

Sumire – Violin

Anna – 2nd voice

Nonoko – 2nd voice

Mochu – Drums

Yuu – Manager of the band

"I think we can name our band, Alice Gang? What do you think?" Yuu said. Everyone liked the name and they agreed on it.

The next day, they started their practice officially, Mikan showed them her songs…

Mikan first sing her songs win acapella and everyone listened on how they can put rhythm on it.

Natsume tried to put music in it, and asked everyone to do so too while Mikan sings it again. Mikan then proceed to sing the song again middle of them which her friends holds an instrument each. She's happy to do this with them. Now everyone put music and they decided it will be good if it will be acoustic first since its message is romantic. Then they practiced with the instruments and Mikan singing. It is a beautiful music they created. Specially Natsume who beautifully strums the guitar and putting effects on it. (Baby Now That I Found You by Allison Krauss)

_Baby,_ (Natsume and Ruka only plays in this part)  
_now that I've found you  
I won't let you go  
I built my world around you  
I need you so,  
baby even though  
You don't need me  
now_

Baby,  
now that I've found you  
I won't let you go  
I built my world around you  
I need you so  
Baby even though  
You don't need me,  
You don't need me oh, no (Natsume started to strum differently on Ruka to make the song beautiful)

_Baby, baby,  
when first we met  
I knew in this heart of mine_

That you were someone I couldn't forget.  
I said right,  
and abide my time  
  
_Spent my life looking_ (Anna and Nonoko swayed the chimes)  
_for that somebody  
to make me feel like new  
Now you tell me that you want to leave me  
But darling, I just can't let you  
_  
Natsume's lead guitar & Ruka's rhthym and Sumire blended in with a violin

_Baby, baby,  
when first we met  
I knew in this heart of mine  
That you were someone I couldn't forget.  
I said right,  
and abide my time_

Spent my life looking  
for that somebody  
to make me feel like new  
Now you tell me that you want to leave me  
But darling, I just can't let you (Everyone second voiced this part)

_Now that I found you_ (Natsume only sang this part)  
_I built my world around you_ (Everyone sang this part)

_I need you so, baby even though  
You don't need me now_

Baby, now that I've found you  
I won't let you go  
I built my world around you  
I need you so  
Baby even though  
You don't need me  
You don't need me no, no

"Wooh I can't believe we already perfected one song." Sumire said. Everyone agreed. Mikan then went to Natsume and whispered that she composed this song specially for him. Natsume whispered back that he knows that's why he tried hard to put a good music in it. Then they both smiled at each other ignoring their friends who are teasing them as having their world of their own, they decided to have a short break before trying the other songs.

This is my first writing of story, I'm glad you loved it, I will continue the story, you're reviews gives me the inspiration. I suggest you to listen the songs I included while reading them, the songs I had chosen is really beautiful. If you want, you can also suggest some songs and scenes that are beautiful to be combined. Thanks for the review.

**Celine's Imagination, Khatzie, Dominiqueanne – **I hope you liked the new chapters. Thanks for your reviews


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 – The Explanation and the First Concert

CHAPTER 8 – The Explanation and the Start of the First Concert

They are still having their break, Mikan and Natsume decided that its time for them to explain, so while they are gathered in circle, Indian sitting on the floor, they decided to break the noise with a loud "ehem" by Natsume.

"Ehem… I know guys that I owe you all an apology and a good explanation of why I left." Natsume said as his eyes were covered by his bangs. Mikan supported him by holding his hand. And Natsume felt that his burden was lessened. "I left because the selected agents were given a mission to be offensive in taking down the anti alice organization. We cannot risk them attacking the school again, in order to do that, we have to go around the world to bring down the instigators one by one, for now, we only have one left, the founder who is slippery as a fish." Natsume decided not to tell that Mikan is the bait. "I left and only Mikan knows the real reason and I'm sorry guys not to tell you because of the risk." Natsume said apologetically. His friends all laughed and said they were never angry because they believe he has a god reason, although Hotaru shot him the bullet she was to give to Mikan for taking her bestfriend's smile and innocence. But Natsume gladly accepted the shot as a man with responsibility. With that action, he earned Hotaru's respect. Then after that, they group hugged and did proceed to their practice.

One month later…

"Well, what can I say… I think you guys will make me rich!" The Director said, he also said that he will air all the songs in one week, if it is a hit, they will have first to make an MTV of all the songs then a small concert in one of the big fields in Tokyo. And he gave them their first salary for their hard work which is a huge amount in yen, not in rabbits. They can buy a new small house with their salary. Then they left the office with the academy's limousine and they went back in the academy.

When they were back in their sacred place, which is built by their own hands and alice near the Sakura Tree, it was a hut with a chimney, a home for them actually. They started building it day and night since the day they became a band and whole. Its decorations is always warm and inviting, it is their own territory, not everyone can enter since it has a password that cannot be deactivated by anyone even with alice, thanks to the work of the great Hotaru. Inside the hut, is a sala beside it is the kitchen and dining table and the stage where they always practice, then if you will go down the stairs, there are rooms for each of them with its own bathrooms. If they have to spend the night practicing, they stay here, and when they cut classes too. Mikan and Natsume's room is specialized as Natsume demanded that their rooms should be linked.

When they arrived in their sala, Anna and Nonoko decided to prepare snacks, Mochu took beers inside the refrigerator and gave it to the boys only, "Let's make a toast for the success of our little family." Mochu said, everyone was shocked to hear that from Mochu, it's a first, Mochu realized it and laugh his lungs out. And everyone then toasted for their success of course except Natsume and Hotaru. Ruka was fidgeting when Hotaru left to her room downstairs, and Natsume noticed. Ruka said that he wants Hotaru to be his but was scared to be rejected. Natsume said he doubt that Ruka will be rejected. Ruka snapped, "You're saying that because you're my bestfriend". Natsume smirked and said go on with it. Ruka sipped the beer til its empty as if his taking his courage from it. Then he excused himself and went to Hotaru's room for which he guess she is working on an invention after the toast. After Ruka left, Natsume took Mikan away from the kitchen and said to Anna and Nonoko that she needs rest. Everyone who heard that giggled. Then Mikan let herself be dragged by Natsume into her room.

Inside Mikan's room, Natsume laid Mikan in her bed and kissed her. They make love quick in time but slowly with passion. Its not their second time, they can't remember actually the times they had made love. They are still in each others arms when they were called for food, they dressed up and went upstairs.

Three Months later… in preparation for the concert

Everyone was busy practicing for the concert, only one week left and they will perform live! Everyone is excited, costumes are already on its finishing touch even the stage and its backdrops. They are practicing as if there's no tomorrow. Natsume was glad to be Mikan's personal bodyguard as his mission but he was really nervous at this live concert, since the founder of AAO might show up his ugly face. Mikan has no idea that she is the bait. He watched her practice some steps while singing in acapella. But his world stopped when he saw Mikan swayed as if losing balance and fell but he catched her on time.

"Polka-dots are you alright?! Hey wake up!" Natsume shouted desperately while shaking her small frame in his arms. The gang heard Natsume's shout and hurried to them right away. Hotaru called his brother to check up on Mikan. They decided to go home to their hut to rest. Natsume carried Mikan to the car and they all went home.

Mikan still is not awake when they arrived, Natsume placed her on "their" bed, two months before, they decided to make one room and the other room as an office or sala of their rooms since its connected. Natsume changed her sweaty clothes into a nightgown after cleaning her with the use of a wet towel. After cleaning her up, Subaru arrived and knocked on their room. Subaru checked up on Mikan, he wanted it to be private but Natsume threatened him because he wanted to stay beside her. He gave in. He concluded that she is just over fatigued and left. Natsume slept on the bed too and hold Mikan tight, never letting go. He is relieved that its only fatigue, he thought he is going to lose her that time.

The Concert…..

They didn't expected that the tickets will be sold out!

All the girls were wearing corsets with skirt one inch above the knee (they wanted it to be mini but the boys were against it). Mikan's color is red, Hotaru is blue, Sumire is green, Anna is yellow and Nonoko is orange. While the boys, well they are so sloppy, they wear a black leather jacket and black pants and a rubber shoes. All of them has make up, even the boys even though they don't want it but the girls said its an exchange for not letting them wear mini skirts. To be fair.

Mikan was dizzy but she doesn't want to tell her friends so she excused herself to the bathroom and throw up. When she was finished, she went out of the bathroom and was surprised to see the Principal, "Mikan Sakura, I want to let you know the real reason why you are chosen, it is to lure the founder of AAO because he wants you. But we need this, I hope you understand. I'm also ordering you to please put up a nullification barrier around the whole field that you can as far as possible. It is a precaution in case there will be an attack. I hope you can put up the barrier until your concert is over." He then looked and stared at Mikan, Mikan was startled and a bit scared, she knows that it will be hard to put up a big strong barrier for that long time specially when she is feeling dizzy. But this is for the whole academy, if she must be a sacrifice for their safety, then be it. "I see, I'm glad to be of help Sir." Mikan replied smiling. The Principal nodded and headed out.

Meanwhile…

"Mikan sure is taking a lot of time in the bathroom, don't you think so?" Hotaru asked Natsume. Natsume nodded and decided to follow her on the bathroom, still scared because this is the first night they will be exposed in public. He should not take his eyes off from her.

Natsume and Mikan…

"Hey ugly what are you still doing here the concert will start in 30 minutes…" Natsume said to Mikan when he entered the room. "I just had a talk with the Principal, he was asking me to put up a nullification barrier for safety." Mikan said half of the truth not knowing Natsume knows the real reason. "Are you sure you can do it for that long?" Natsume worriedly asked. Mikan just smiled and took his hand to run back to the backstage. Natsume smiled his rare smile and let himself be dragged by her only for this time.

Back at the Stage…

The countdown started already, and the audience were screaming… 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 – The First Concert

CHAPTER 9 – The First Concert

The Gang entered the stage after the curtain was pulled off. Ruka led Hotaru to her position. (well they are now a couple when Ruka went to her room and confessed the week before) They were now in their positions and ready. Mikan then has the most grand entrance, she came in from the stage below, gaining a cheer from the crowd. As soon as Mikan was out on the stage, she deep breathed and put up a strong nullification barrier around the field as far as her eyes can reach. The Gang, specially Natsume felt it, since Mikan entered the stage, Natsume was on alert, he can't risk the love of his life.

The music started as Ruka and Natsume as lead guitarist this time and Koko as the bass started to strum their guitars…and Mikan started singing and dance the steps she perfected… **(Cool Rider by Michelle Pfeiffer in Grease 2) **

_If you really want to know _(Mochu started the drums)_  
What I want in a guy...  
Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine  
With hell in his eyes.  
I want a devil in skin tight leather,  
And he's gonna be wild as the wind.  
And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight... _

_To a coooool rider, a coooool rider.  
If he's cool enough,  
He can burn me through and through.  
Whhoa ohhhh  
If it takes forever,  
Then I'll wait forever.  
No ordinary boy,  
No ordinary boy is gonna do.  
I want a rider that's cool._

Mikan danced around Natsume then around her friends then went back in the middle of the stage.

_That's the way it's gonna be,  
And that's the way that I feel.  
I want a whole lot more than the boy next door,  
I want hell on wheels.  
Just give me a fine motorcycle,  
With a man growin' out of the seat.  
And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride..._

_To a coooool rider, a coooool rider.  
If he's cool enough,  
He can burn me through and through.  
Whhoa ohhhh  
If it takes forever,  
Then I'll wait forever.  
No ordinary boy,  
No ordinary boy is gonna do.  
I want a rider that's cool._

_I don't want no ordinary guys,  
Comin' on strong to me.  
They don't know what I'm lookin' for,  
They don't know what I need.  
They're gonna know when he gets here,  
Cause the crowd will be shakin'.  
I'll do anything to let him know,  
That I'm his, his for the takin'._

_I want a coooooool rider,  
A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.  
I want a coooooool rider,  
A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.  
I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.  
I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R._

After the first song, Mikan was tired because the nullification alice is taking a lot in her energy but she has to give her best. Then she shouted in her head phones with mike, "Good evening everyone! We were glad to have you all here, did you enjoyed the first song?!" The crowd went crazy and shouted yes! Some shouts more! "Wanna hear the girls behind my back sing and dance too?" Mikan asked them while leaning her body towards the audience waiting for their answer, the crowd went crazy again, as if on cue, the boys started to play and Yuu uses the trumpet, Hotaru didn't joined this song since she has to play the organ but deep inside she doesn't want to dance around and sing… **(Girl For All Seasons by Grease 2 movie casts)**

(Anna sings this part)_ I'll be yours in springtime when the flowers are in bloom.  
We'll wander through the meadows, in all their sweet perfume.  
And every night I'll hold you tight beneath that April moon._

(All the girls sing this)_ Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh  
I'll be your girl for all seasons, all the year through.  
Your girl for all seasons,  
'Cause I love, yes I love to be everything to you, just you._

(Sumire sings this part)_ I'll be yours in summer, when we're playin' in the sand.  
We'll spend the day together, makin' love and gettin' tanned.  
And on the beach at sunset, when we're walking hand in hand._

(All the girls sing this_) Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh  
I'll be your girl for all seasons, all the year through.  
Your girl for all seasons,  
'Cause I love, yes I love to be everything to you, just you._

(Nonoko sings this part)_ If you fall in the fall, you'll see, September can be heavenly.  
If you fall, say you'll fall for me,  
When autumn leaves are fallin' from the trees._

(Mikan sings this part)_ I'll be yours in winter, when the snow is on the ground.  
I'll warm you through December, and I'll always be around.  
We'll kiss below the mistletoe, when Santa comes to town._

(All the girls sing this)_ Ahhh Ahhh Ahhh  
I'll be your girl for all seasons, all the year through.  
Your girl for all seasons,  
'Cause I love, yes I love to be everything to you, just you._

_Girl for all seasons, I'll be your girl for all seasons.  
_(Mikan only sings this part)_ Summer in sunshine, winter in snowflakes.  
Springtime in showers, falling in love.  
Summer, winter, spring, and fall  
Yes, I'll be everything to you._

Mikan thought who said that a concert is not tiring, she will kill him or her. Mikan was sweating coldly now, she just wished that her friends hadn't noticed this much. Then Mikan singed her hit songs from the first album as well the first song she had written, Baby Now That I've Found You. The singing of songs without a break while maintaining the barrier is making Mikan really weak. But she has a strong determination. Natsume noticed Mikan is not well, he was ready to catch her anytime.

"This is the second to the last song so please enjoy it." Mikan announced. The crowd was sad but cheered for her to go own…** (Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie)**

(Natsume only plays the guitar part this time)_ Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

(Everyone started to blend their instruments with Natsume)

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
_(Natsume only plays the guitar part this time)

_Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

(Everyone started to blend their instruments with Natsume)

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
(Mikan stared and singed in front of Natsume)

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
_(Mikan looked back at the audience)

_But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  


Mikan then drink some water beside her, then talked again to the audience…"This last song was written by me and my boyfriend who is the lead guitarist… meet him, Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan shouted as she went beside Natsume and pecked his cheek. "This song is just short but means a lot to us so please enjoy this last song and enjoy the night for the couples around there!" Mikan then seated on one of the design on the stage beside Natsume. The lights were now dimmed. Natsume started to play the guitar and later … **(****Broken by Seether and Amy Lee)**

Natsume: _I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_  
Natsume and Mikan: _'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_  
Natsume: _You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore  
_  
Mikan: _The worst is over now and we can breathe again _(The gang started to blend in and give their best and their hearts in this last song of the night)_  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away _(Natsume second voiced)_  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight _(Natsume second voiced)  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_  
Natsume and Mikan: _'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away…(repeat twice)  
_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Natsume: _You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

Then the curtain was closed. The audience clapped and gave them while standing. Mikan then collapsed all of a sudden, its good she's beside Natsume so he catch her on time. Then everyone run to them, including Narumi, the director, principal and Subaru who were from the backstage. Subaru immediately called for an ambulance as he check up on Mikan. Mikan is sweating, so cold and pale for Natsume and he doesn't like it.

Guys, the songs I had included is really nice, its from few of my favorite songs, I can't help but put it in here so that I can share it to those who don't know the song. Hope you enjoy this chapter guys.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 – The Threat and the Gift

CHAPTER 10 – The Threat and the Gift

**Mikan Sakura,**

**glad that you came out in public.**

**Wait for us.**

**AAO Founder**

"Now that he let himself be known that he is still somewhere, are you happy now BASTARDS?!" Natsume frustratedly shouted to Persona, the Principal and Narumi.

"Kuro Neko, I hadn't taught you to be a whiner. We are in the hospital in case you forget." Persona said as he took away the mysterious letter from Natsume's hand and disappeared with a voice echoing that he will have someone examine the letter for traces. Then the Principal also left saying that let him know when the results are back and when Mikan is awake.

Natsume calmed down a bit when he realized they are just outside Mikan's hospital room. But irritation, worry is seen on his face. He sat down on the chair outside Mikan's room and held his face with his hands to cover his frustrations for awhile. Mikan has been asleep now for almost 12 hours now since they left the concert. The results of the tests why she fainted and not waking up is not yet here. They said it may took awhile. Narumi sat beside Natsume as he read his expressions, he understand his worries. Then Narumi's phone rang, he answered it, it's the director who is obviously not aware of the real stories of alices. He said that because it's a hit and they earned millions, he will have the band a world tour. And will take no for an answer, its in the contract in case they will be famous. The director also said that the members of the band are now millionaires their albums was all sold out, including the new videos of the concert which is now almost out of stock in market. Narumi said that he will return his call later after talking to the band. Natsume somehow heard the conversation and it did not help his anxiety. Narumi looked around the hall, everyone of their band is there, if he wants to he can tell them the news but the situation is not letting him. His daughter is still asleep and is still in not good condition.

Narumi observed the group, Ruka is hugging Hotaru trying to soothe her while she was crying silently, dreadfully worried. Sumire is leaning on Mochu's wide shoulders both staring to the door of Mikan's room. Koko and Anna is holding hands and looking down, Koko can read everyones thought and he feels all of their anxiety specially Natsume's, Anna felt his worries and is trying to lessen Koko's burden by holding his hand. Yuu and Nonoko are both seated, Nonoko laying her head on Yuu's lap. Natsume is sitting on a chair nearest to Mikan's door still with his hands on his face. They all haven't even bothered to change clothes, they did not left the hospital yet. Mikan sure is someone who is a big part of their lives. Its like they are not living without her. Narumi was disturbed from his thoughts when Natsume entered Mikan's room and closed the door behind him.

In Mikan's Hospital Room…(Natsume's Point of View)

Natsume observes Mikan beside her bed. She wears the hospital white gown of the Alice Academy Hospital. There is an intravenous line inserted on her right hand vein, there is an oxygen mask that covers her nose and luscious lips. There is a lead attached to her chest to monitor her breathing and heart rate. There is a blood pressure cuff on her left arm which also monitors her blood pressure. As Natsume was informed, all of Mikan's vital signs are low. Natsume then climbed on the bed and hugged Mikan, kissing her closed eyes, he settled comfortably making sure Mikan is not uncomfortable and be disturbed on her rest. Natsume then closed his eyes letting sleep claim him.

Back at the hallway…

Subaru arrives with a nurse with him who is carrying Mikan's chart.

"I don't know how to explain but do you want the good or bad news first?" Subaru asked while eyeing their wasted forms, specially the boy who got the nerve to hug his sister in front of him.

"I think Natsume should decide that, I will call him now." Ruka said, he felt Subaru's glare and decided to break their contact and he thought Natsume must know too so he somehow find himself an excuse.

Back at Natsume…

The door opened, Natsume opened his eyes and saw Ruka on the door, Ruka told him the results are back. So Natsume safely climbed out of bed and kissed Mikan's forehead before leaving the room and closed the door behind him.

Hallway….

"So everyone is here now, Natsume since you are a part of Mikan's life, I'm asking you what do you want to know first? The bad or the good news?" Subaru said straight on Natsume. Natsume was scared because there is a bad news concerning his Mikan. He decided to meet the worst first.

"Bad news first." Natsume answered while clenching his fist.

"Well, the results came in and Mikan has the Life Span Short Alice. She used a huge amount in the concert, so no wonder it take a toll on her body like that as a payment." Everybody was shocked to hear that, now Natsume really doesn't want Mikan to be used by the academy, badly. Subaru continued, "For the good news, although for me this is still bad but knowing all of you as members of Natsume-Mikan as a couple fanclub, even you Narumi who is the founder of the fanclub, I'm glad to announce that Mikan is two months pregnant with Natsume's child." Everybody's jaws dropped and they are still not moving after 3 minutes until somebody shot them all with a Baka gun. Yes, its Hotaru who gotten over with the news quickly.

Everybody's thoughts…

**Hotaru: **My bestfriend is pregnant?! Oh my god, I PROMISE not to ever hit her with my baka gun and that I will be the best godparent alive in the world. But I have to make Natsume suffer the shots instead because he got my Mikan pregnant out of wedlock. Hey, no one's speaking yet, they are all drooling because of their dropped jaws. Gross… I have to wake them up now for their thoughts.

**Ruka:** Gosh, I can't believe it, I will support them no matter what as Natsume and Mikan's bestfriend. But I wonder when did that happened because I can remember the day after the birthday celebration of Mikan, Natsume asked me to buy some condoms with him… did they do it without protection?! Ouch it hurts so much, darn that Hotaru!

**Sumire:** Hmmm… I knew it those two are so fast in their relationship, but if that what makes them happy, I will support them. The moment Mikan came to the academy and caught Natsume's attention, I knew that they belong to each other although its hard to accept before….Itai! Who did that?!

**Mochu:** Wow, Natsume is really something, I can't believe at the age of 18 my two friends will be parents, I hope this will help Natsume to be more emotionally expressive since its only to Mikan he opens up but he has changed now but really not enough for me. He doesn't deserve to be tortured before, Mikan thanks a lot for helping Natsume be alive…Darn! It hurts!

**Nonoko:** Oh gosh, I'm so excited for Mikan hehehehe I wonder how many times did they did it… Ouch that hurts!

**Yuu:** Is this for real? Did they just made another life? But I will support them and help them grow this baby since we are still 18. But still I can't imagine them really doing it without protection, its so ummm….. Ouch is that the baka gun?!

**Anna:** Can't wait to see a little Natsume or a little Mikan! Hmmm… they sure has a lot of explaining to do hehehe… huhuhuhu who did that? It hurts

**Koko:** I can't read everyone's thoughts right now I wonder because me myself is been a deep thought. Hey maybe I can read Natsume's mind now, I'm really happy for them. Wait Ouch!

**Narumi:** Oh no just like before, but this time I will support it unlike to Yuka… I'm going to be oji chan?! NOoooooo! Im tooooo yoooooouuuungggg! Ouch!

**Natsume:** Did I just heard that right? Am I really going to be a father? Its still early but I'm really happy. I will protect both of them with my life. I will try to be the best father and a best partner for Mikan. But we used protection all the time, maybe it broke. But whatever, I'm so happy! Ouch its like I've been hit by a truck!

Back to the real scene…

"Mou, Hotaru that's enough!" Ruka shouted because Hotaru is still hitting Natsume. Everyone just laughed, for a change in this night, they are all wearing smiles on their faces, grateful of the unexpected gift.

Subaru said he knew this would happen but they were stopped from all of their commotion when Mikan's machines beeped loudly. They all ran to Mikan's room with Natsume on the lead followed by Subaru. When they arrived they were happy to see Mikan awake!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Parents

Reviews please…

**Konnie: I'm not yet decided if it will have a happy ending maybe depends on what people will want… hehehe thanks for the review, it keeps me going to continue the story, I'm supposed to delete it if its not good. But somehow, I can try, just bear with my lousy grammar and lame ideas hehehe thanks for the review. I'm happy. :)**

**Dominiqueanne: sorry for the late update, NxM forever, yeah!**

**Khatzie: sorry for the late update, and yup, we can be friends. **

**Celine's imagination: sorry for the delay… **

Chapter 11 – Natsume's feelings

It was already two days since Mikan woke up; she is still recovering and mostly asleep. But the night of the second day, she was wide awake and somehow fully recovered. Natsume never left her side, only at the times to pee and wash himself. Ruka brought him a bag of clothes. No one told Mikan of the news yet about her alice and her baby. When Mikan woke up, the gang left the couple after learning Mikan is recovering already.

Mikan woke up to see Natsume sleeping soundly on a sofa near her bed, she watched him sleep, he looks so innocent, but not when his awake, it's definitely a complete opposite. Mikan slowly tried to move from her bed but her body aches so she decided just to lay on the bed, she looked at the watch on the beside table, its already 10pm so she doesn't want to wake Natsume up. She tried to be quiet but Natsume sensed her movements around the bed, he was already awake and now walking towards her.

"_Hey you're awake, little girl, it's already 10pm so sleep more."_ Natsume said while touching her cheek.

"_But I don't feel really sleepy right now, I feel like I slept in ages, so care to tell me what happened because I seem groggy for the past few days."_ Mikan asked.

Natsume explained everything from the concert, even her lifespan alice. Mikan then understood why she felt exhausted that night.

"_And Mikan, did you feel dizzy or even vomited before the concert?"_ Natsume asked. He doesn't know how to tell her that she is pregnant with his child.

"_Actually yes, for two months already, but I don't want to worry you and everyone so I didn't let you all know, I also skipped my two periods, am I pregnant?"_ Mikan asked while looking away. She somehow was already sure of her guess.

Mikan saved Natsume from a way on how to tell her.

"_Yes, Mikan you are two months pregnant with my child. . ."_ Natsume calmly replied.

Mikan is still silent, she is afraid, Natsume doesn't want the child.

"_Listen, I know I got you pregnant too early and we are not even married, I don't know if I'm capable for a role of a father and a boyfriend but Mikan, I want us to keep the child. It's our product of what we share to each other. I'll take full responsibility."_ Natsume shyly admitted to Mikan. Mikan was quite shock to hear it; she really doesn't expect Natsume to be this gentle and responsible, most of all to accept what is happening.

"_Really?! You want it? I'm really scared you won't accept it, I'm thinking for the past few months if I will tell you that I'm pregnant, because I was thinking of having abortion as an option, but then I never want that, I decided that even if you don't accept it, I will still keep it and raise it in my own."_ Mikan said while tears flowed down from her eyes.

Natsume was shocked to hear that Mikan even think of aborting it, but he knew Mikan can never do that, maybe it is just because of panic that made her think of loosing the baby, but he was glad that Mikan decided to keep it, because he wants a family too although he was thinking that it is when they are finally at peace outside from the academy. Oh well, Natsume thought that blessings are usually unexpected. And he was really happy about it but he also admits that he is sure 100 scared for what may happen to her and the baby and also if he can take care of them well.

"_Why are you silent? Do you really want it? I mean don't worry, I will keep it even though you want to be with someone else because I'm a girl who is just 18 with soon to be mother. I'm afraid after giving birth, my body will never be the same."_ Mikan said, she is really upset that she can't be a woman Natsume wanted.

"_Idiot, do you really think that I love you because of your body? I love you, for who you are, and yes, I do want the baby, it's ours. Don't even think of loosing it. Its part of us. I admit I'm feeling tensed and scared because I'm still shocked about the idea of being a father but I will be here all the way. I promise I will take care of you both." _

"_Okay but I also want you to think about it, I want you to tell me next time of your final decision when you are confident enough. I trust you to be responsible but I don't want us to be bonded because only of an unexpected baby."_ Mikan finished and she turned her back away from Natsume and pretended to sleep. She may be a little cold but she wasn't satisfied about it.

Natsume knows that he is not yet confident, he understands what Mikan is feeling so he decided to have some space for the both of them. He arranged Mikan's blanket tightly around her and then he left the room. He was planning to sleep in their room back at the hut tonight to think about a lot of things. He told a nurse to watch over Mikan while he was away for awhile. He then proceeds to walk back to their home.

He typed in the password and the computer checked his identity and the door were opened. The lights are off so he pretty much guessed they are already asleep but when he passed the kitchen area, he saw Ruka there sitting alone in the dining without any lights on. He seemed deep in thought.

"_I wasn't ecpecting you to go home at this hour? What happened?"_ Ruka asked as he stared at Natsume.

"_Well, Mikan and I had a talk, she doesn't believe me that I want to be responsible for the child, but then I can't blame her, I am really not sure that I can do a great job about that role. How about you?" _Natsume admitted as he took a seat in front of Ruka.

"_I see, I just had an argument with Hotaru, don't worry its not big, I just have tothink for awhile too. Anyway, what exactly do you feel about this? We are only 18 and currently in the middle of a war between AAO and the academy. We may have earned money but I don't think it can help us survive if in case the band is separated." _

"_I don't know Ruka, I really am scared that the enemies coming after me, may go after her and our child for revenge. I'm thinking if it would be best to stay out of their lives and just protect them from a distance but I also wanted to be there everyday until my baby is born. I want to witness the birth, to see the baby's smile if it would be like Mikan, to see its tiny little hands and feet, its small body cradled in my arms, most of all, with Mikan by my side raising our child with a happy face. I could not ask for more for this blessing, maybe if we were just a normal being, I don't have anything to worry about but only money to support them."_

"_I'm sure Mikan will need more of your presence than your protection. Honestly, I didn't expect you to blurt out all of this into me, you seemed matured already, as if like a different personality is within you. Natsume, this is the start of a new life for both you and Mikan, as a soon to be father, I think that you should be the one to lead your soon to be family's life. Mikan is brave, I know she will be a great mother but this time, she is vulnerable, being pregnant at very young age and out of wedlock, she needs you to be with her this time not because you knocked her up but because you love every fiber of her being that is why you are staying beside her, not just the responsibility. Think about that." _With that message, Ruka left Natsume to think and went to bed.

After 3 days…Early in the morning

"_Natsume didn't visit me after we talked about it last 3 days…"_ Mikan said as she packed her things, she is now being discharged. Hotaru and Sumire are there to pick her up.

"_Maybe he is still shock about it, you know how Natsume thinks and acts, he is quite a child sometimes. Give him some space to clear his thoughts for awhile."_ Sumire advised as she closed Mikan's bag and took hold of it, ready to leave.

"_Yeah, she's right, what is important is for you to focus on your health and recovery first so come on, I'm letting you ride in my invention."_ Hotaru said as she opened the door and her giraffe-like vehicle is parked outside the hospital room. Mikan sat on it, still depressed. Sumire sat beside her and touched her hand while Hotaru drives her invention back to their hut.

When they arrived, Hotaru and Sumire ran towards the main door and typed in their password, Mikan followed behind them like a robot. When they opened the door, they went inside, Mikan was not sure if it was a good idea to sleep in their hut since she and Natsume share a room. Sumire and Hotaru grabbed both of her hands as they pulled her inside.

She is still looking down but the moment she stepped inside, she heard a guitar being strummed. She looked up and saw that in the stage in their hut, Natsume is playing a guitar with a mike in a stand in front of him, the boys are there too holding their instruments and started playing it too. Mikan stared at Natsume, her heart beats wildly, this is her first time seeing him after their last conversation. She doesn't know what he is planning but she just concentrated on watching and listening as he started to sing while staring at her. **(With Arms Wide Open by the Creed… I really love this song)**

_Well I just heard the news today  
Seems my life is gonna change  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I take a breath, I take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open, wide open  


**(As they played the bridge of the song, Mikan realized the meaning of the song, she started to cry, Natsume strummed his guitar and gave his best while still looking at Mikan who is now crying)**

_If I had just one wish only one demand  
I hope he's not like me I hope he understands  
That he can take this life and hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world with arms wide open_

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open

With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything oh yeah  
With arms wide open

Natsume put down his guitar after they finished the song; he went down the stage and slowly walked to Mikan. The gang just watches the two; they feel like they are watching a live soap opera. Mikan still crying ran towards Natsume and hugged him hard, crying in his chest. Natsume hugged her back tightly. A tear slipped from Natsume's eyes, everyone noticed it but kept silent.

"_Really, you guys give us headaches."_ Mochu complained.

"_Yeah, Mikan, did you know that Natsume kept us awake for two nights in composing a tone for this song that he wrote specially for you."_ Koko said, eye bags still clearly seen in his face.

"_Let's have the party started then, for Natsume and Mikan's baby!"_ Yuu cheered.

Mikan gently pushed Natsume away from her as she stared at his eyes, _"You composed that song while you are away from me?All of you prepared for this time that I am coming home?"_ she asked.

"_I already told you, I love you and I am happy that you gave me a child, you gave me a family to go home too. You said that I should think about it, and I did, I don't want to be only responsible because I knocked you up, I … I love you Polka. This child is a blessing for me. Thank you. Mikan, Marry me?" _Natsume said. The gang's jaws dropped, now they weren't expecting that. It wasn't included in their plans. Mikan stared blankly at Natsume, did she heard him right?

"_Are you really Natsume?"_ Mikan innocently asked him while pinching her cheek. Natsume chuckled and hugged her again.

"_Just say yes, 'coz I really will never take no for an answer."_

"_Yes! Yes! Yes!"_ Mikan shouted while jumping and hugging Natsume.

"_I guess this is a double celebration then."_ Anna and Nonoko said as they opened the wine.

The gang silently prayed for their safety, because the couple deserves to be happy and they only hoped that everything will go smoothly and happy for them. They are worried for Mikan's safety, they also know that if something happened to Mikan or their baby, it may wreck Natsume. Mikan is Natsume's sanctuary.

Outside the academy…

"_I finally found you Mikan Sakura…"_ A man in a black hood said as he was watching the concert on television again and again.


	12. Chapter 12

Reviews please...

I'm sorry it took so long to write this, I'm too busy working on my sideline...Hope you understand.

**Dominiqueanne: glad you love it... keep reviewing, it brightens my day.**

**Konnie: it can be a happy ending too but I will put a little drama for a twist...**

**Aviane13: I'm sorry, I can't think of a place that I am familiar with so picked our country... gomene! **

* * *

Chapter 12 – First Trimester

It is Mikan's 3rd month of pregnancy; one month had passed since she was hospitalized. Mikan's pregnancy is known by the higher ups but they all decided to still continue Mikan's mission in being the bait, much to Natsume's dismay. They are now currently traveling around Asia for the concerts. The director decided to announce Mikan's pregnancy and engagement in her next concert in Malaysia since her belly is getting bigger, people may get suspicious so why not spill the beans early.

The gang is now currently staying in a five star hotel in Malaysia guarded by Alice Academy Guards. They are in one two storey suite so that they will be near each other in case of attack.

In Hotaru's room

"_Mikan's stomach is getting bigger, I have a bad feeling for this, especially for her health, look at her condition now, and she is either asleep or singing live in the concert and practicing if she can, it's a good thing she really has a talent to catch up and improvise like it has been practiced endlessly."_ A worried Nonoko said as she sat on Hotaru's sofa.

"_And I feel so sad every time I see the hurt look on Natsume's eyes as he can do nothing but to take care of Mikan when she collapses or throwing up, she looks so pale right now, even the medicines don't look like its working. And she can't be given a high dosage of medicines and pain relievers because she is carrying a child. And putting up a barrier in every concert we had, I know it will definitely take all of her energy left."_ Sumire hurtfully said.

"_Not only that, I'm sure Natsume will go and kill the principal without second thoughts if he will give Mikan a suicide mission of her using her alice more than that. You know how brutal the elementary principal can be, he is so obsessed in taking the AAO down."_ Anna added as everyone nodded in agreement.

"_My... my brother said that if Mikan continues her reckless work, there is a 75 chance for her to lose the baby she is carrying, my brother said that normally, a case like this is that the pregnant mother is confined in a hospital or at home in bed rest until delivery. My brother didn't tell this to Natsume, even Narumi, only me knows... and I hope you will keep it a secret. I only told Ruka last night, it will be good if at least we know except for Natsume and Narumi, especially Mikan. My brother fears of what Natsume can do if he learns about this. Let's just trust Mikan for her to be honest on what she is feeling about her condition... Let's just hope that everything will be fine..."_ Hotaru said emotionless.

The three girls were shocked to hear that from Hotaru, they didn't know how critical Mikan is right now, adding that she is carrying another life inside of her. Now they are more worried, they are all excited to have a baby to spoil.

In Ruka's room

"_So what do we have to talk about that seems so important that you traded it for a party downstairs...?"_ Mochu asked.

"_And why is Natsume not included here in our talk? He's the leader of our gang."_ Yuu added.

"_I don't think Natsume will be up for it, Mikan looks so dreadful awhile ago after we arrived here in Malaysia. I can read Natsume's worries and thoughts... I wish that we could help him somehow. Those two, they don't deserve this... Mikan is so kind to willingly sacrifice herself for the academy like this. It's so noble, opposite of Natsume's rebellious behavior."_ Koko shared.

Ruka sighed then proceed to speak. _"Hotaru told me last night that Subaru said that Mikan has 75 chance of losing the baby if she continues this work..."_

"_What?!"_ Shouted Mochu, Yuu and Koko in disbelief.

"_Then we should tell Natsume right away..."_ Mochu said as he started to run towards the door but Ruka tripped him.

"_Never tell Natsume, you know his behavior, we can never know what he is capable of doing when he learns this, he is already worried too much now, I don't want to burden him any longer about this."_ Ruka explained.

"_I agree, if you could only read Natsume's mind, I swear he is suffering too much right now, if only I could read Mikan's mind..."_ Koko sadly shared.

"_But wouldn't Natsume will be so mad that he might kill us if he learns about this and that we all kept it from them? I think Natsume deserves to know the truth."_ Mochu said getting up from the floor.

"_I know, but I also know that this is not the right time..."_ Ruka said.

Then the boys are all silent, they all considered Natsume as someone who is brave but he is also human, watching your love suffer without any complaints is making Natsume bleed in his heart.

In Mikan and Natsume's room

"_Sleep well..."_ Natsume whispered to Mikan's ear as he stroke her hair, they are now lying on their bed since they share a room. Ever since they arrived from the airport, Mikan is weak from the travel. Natsume is so worried, ever since she was last hospitalized, she is mostly asleep now, she is not that cheerful or hyper mode, and she looks so pale instead of her rosy face.

"_I'm sorry I can't do anything to stop them since you are also willing to do this for us, I'm sorry I add to your burden of carrying our child, Mikan, please, take care of yourself too, for our child, for me. I will never accept it if anything happens to both of you, I will never forgive myself."_ Natsume whispered to the sleeping Mikan as he hugged her and closed his eyes to sleep.

Back to Hotaru's room

After Hotaru told them the truth, no one said anything; they all remained silent for the next hour. Then somebody knocked on Hotaru's door.

"_Maybe its Ruka."_ Hotaru said breaking the silence as she opened the door. And she is correct as usual.

"_Its already noon, don't you guys plan to eat lunch?"_ Ruka said as he entered the room together with the boys.

"_Did you check up on the two?"_ Sumire asked Ruka.

"_Yup, both of them are asleep in each others arms, I don't want to wake them up to eat, they can eat the moment they woke up anyway..."_ Ruka said but to be honest, he didn't wake them up because he can see that Natsume is sad, he saw Natsume's cheek has dried tears.

"_Then, why don't we meet the director before going for lunch? You know, to know the plans..."_ Mochu said and everyone agreed.

While they are all walking on the hallway of the hotel towards the elevator, Anna and Nonoko suggested on why they don't do something to at least cheer the couple.

"_How about if we buy them something nice..."_ Anna and Nonoko said.

"_You're right, we earned so much money, we could buy something really nice, especially if we put on all our money."_ Yuu said.

"_How about a gift that they can use for the baby?"_ Koko asked.

"_We still don't know yet whether it's a boy or a girl, it's hard to decide...I think I have a better idea."_ Hotaru said.

They are all arguing on what to do, not noticing that they are already on the dining room where the director is currently having his peaceful lunch.

The director coughed so loud for them to stop what they are actually talking about.

"_I'm glad you're here, I can see that the star is not here, she is still asleep eh? Anyway, for the plans, the concert will be held three days later."_ The director said.

"_Sir, is it possible for us to retire for awhile? At least until Mikan gave birth?"_ Hotaru asked. The gang looked at her, this plan seems impossible.

"_I see that her condition is not good in carrying a child while doing her job. For me it won't be a problem, you can just record new songs then have the concerts later. But, you should talk to your school principal; he is the one who signed the contract. And this contract includes until it is needed."_ The director sadly said, he also feels sad to see a sweet girl suffering like this.

The gang kept quiet after hearing that, the principal is hard to deal with.


End file.
